


Wonder Boys

by Ackack21



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Adom, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Drinking, M/M, Parents (music), Seeking inspiration for a new song
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackack21/pseuds/Ackack21
Summary: Os beijos que YUNGBLUD e o guitarrista, Adam Warrington, trocavam em seus shows não foram coisas a serem ensaiadas no conforto dos bastidores, então porque raios Dominic estava fazendo aquilo agora?
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Wonder Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, sim. Dêem um Google em Adam e Dominic e vocês terão um pequeno infarte ksk, de lambida no rosto a beijos bastantes intensos.
> 
> Aproveitem!

Adam sabe que é uma péssima ideia dormir no sofá daquele pequeno loft, mesmo quando o faz àquela noite. “Apenas alguns minutos”, ele resmunga sonolento para Mike quando o baterista o cutuca com o joelho, “Levanta, cara”. A caminho de um dos quartos, não menos cansado que o guitarrista da longa agenda de shows pela América. Adam não pode se importar menos agora; não é suficiente para tirá-lo no momento do - de repente - muito agradável e acessível sofá. Michael apenas desiste, coçando a cabeleira loira, amarrada em um rabo de cavalo.

Adam grunhi e se aninha ao estofado.

  
  


Warrington não sabe precisar quanto tempo dorme até que acorde novamente; lentamente um estado menos profundo de sonolência, não é difícil voltar a dormir se tentasse. Ele esfrega os pés descalços, quase fatigado no entanto. Há uma estranha sensação que o tira de seu sono completamente, ele a sente pairando sobre algum ponto acima, quase sensível ao toque. Embora mais uma presença do que algo palpável, mas ainda existe ali um toque morno e quase… alcóolico? Ele não sabe precisar porque pensa aquilo.

O guitarrista aperta as pálpebras de cílios curtos, ele se recusa a abrir os olhos. O desconforto persistente como um maldito encosto, se ele porém fosse pouco mais adulto e abrisse os olhos… Adam respira em frustração. Ele definitivamente deveria ter voltado a dormir.

Suas irís quase tão escuras quanto os cabelos ondulados, em contraste com a face alva e arredondada. Ele reconhece o sorriso largo à altura de seus olhos, um sorriso de dentes superiores, carismático. Fácil e animado.

"Oi", Dominic Harrison não faz muito mais que o saudar, apenas um ‘oi’. A merda de um OI arrastado em tom quase infantil; “Helloo”. Adam beira o riso, sem saber como realmente reagir àquilo. Somente fitando-o pouco acima de si, ainda atordoado pelo sono.

"Você poderia ter apenas me chamado, você sabe", Adam observa, sustentando o olhar familiar. Dominic fede a álcool, embora não esteja visivelmente bêbado. Adam se pergunta que horas seriam, ele também não ouve os roncos de Renie no cômodo ao lado.

"Mikey tentou", o guitarrista pode sentir o hálito misto do britânico, ele também pode sentir a vontade se arrastando sob sua pele de derrubá-lo do sofá. Por que mesmo Dom estava debruçado sobre ele? Okay, Dominic fez muitas coisas envolta dele. Hiperativo e imperativo. 

Não foram situações estranhas, desconcertante muitas vezes, mas não ao ponto de barrá-las. Por quê? Era uma ótima pergunta. Mas Adam sabe melhor, ele prefere tentar voltar a dormir a dar importância aquilo agora. Sua posição certamente mais confortável que a flexão do corpo do mais novo, para que se mantivesse pairando sobre o guitarrista, aquela estranha torção logo o cansaria com alguma sorte.

Adam se vira no pequeno espaço, os olhos semifechados, mas ainda capazes de avistar através do braço estendido ao lado do seu rosto, a mesinha de centro - em algum momento anterior empurrada para o lado pelo vocalista. Onde inúmeras garrafas de água pelas metades ou completamente vazias, como uma garrafa de Jack Daniels e alguns petiscos de supermercado e bitucas de cigarro se acumularam. Uma delas caída no chão quase aos pés do sofá. A bagunça familiar e acolhedora ao trio inglês. Isso o lembra uma de suas primeiras turnês na América.

O mais velho sente uma movimentação acima e percebe quando Dom se afasta, apenas para sentir um pé afundar no sofá ao seu lado.

"Deixe de ser chato, olhe para cá, Adam. Preciso de você", Dom reclama, quase dramático, afundando no sofá.

"E eu preciso que você me esqueça por meia hora". Adam resmunga de olhos fechados, mais um pensamento que uma resposta para o maior.

"Eu não vou te…", Adam não é idiota de começar uma disputa como aquela, eles conheceram a energia de Yungblud; energia capaz de vencer pela persistência. Adam desiste antes mesmo de começar, interpelando-o. Foi assim que Dom conseguiu montar nos seus ombros certa vez, persistência, cara. Persistência.

Dominic sorrir ao vê-lo novamente voltado para si, Adam quase se arrepende subitamente.

Dominic Harrison foi muitas coisas, menos ignorável, ele se destacou por mérito próprio.

Um dos pés erguido sobre o encosto do sofá, enquanto o outro disposto ao lado do quadril de Adam, o peso desigual afundado no estofamento seminovo. A camisa estampada mal cobrindo o que a ausência da calça não faz, as coxas brancas e nuas em contraste com os pêlos escuros das canelas meio tampadas pelas meias rosas. Adam fez mais a linha do preto, da barba curta e cabelos encaracolados às jaquetas de couro.

O poder do rosa, como disse seu parceiro de banda. Com seus cabelos castanhos e mecha _pink_ , amarrados no topo da cabeça com uma chuchinha colorida. _Fabulous_.

Adam volta sua atenção ao rosto do jovem vocalista, sendo amparado pelo olhar de Dominic, expectante. Os braços abertos como se em uma amostra, onde _ele_ foi a amostra.

"Adam?"

"O quê?", um reflexo ao chamado alheio.

"Derrame", aponta, quase vibrando em sua própria sugestão. "O que você acha de mim?". Adam reflete, confundido. O quê…? Perguntas sobre opiniões tão particulares certamente não entraram na impecável educação inglesa. Rude. Mas afinal, o que Adam Warrington, seu próprio guitarrista, pensava sobre Yungblud?

"Cara". Adam balança a cabeça como se tentasse se livrar do trabalho jogado em seu colo. "Isso parece mais coisa do Mike, pergunte a ele. Com certeza ele tem uma boa p'ra dizer".

"Não", o peso sobre o pé de Dom muda. "Quero que você fale", Dominic insisti. Adam franze a testa ligeiramente; lisonjeado pelo valor colocado em sua opinião pelo amigo de Doncaster, mas não menos confuso. Quando então a realização do pedido o alcança, claro… claro. Ele reconhece as expressões afetadas do amigo; o bater rápido dos cílios e os lábios salientes. Evocação. _Provocação_.

Droga! Aqui íamos nós. 

YUNGBLUD foi ovacionado pela crítica como “um artista socialmente consciente”, mas quando ele não estava escrevendo e cantando sobre gentrificação, saúde mental e agressão sexual, quebrando barreiras e expondo realidades - ou precisamente quando estava -, ele tomou seu espetáculo frenético e desordenado. Adrenalina, caos e letras gritadas por um rapaz de atitude anarquista e punk do norte da Inglaterra, maniacamente carismático.

Dom foi de um anarquista punk à uma “little girl” em instantes. Pulando ao redor do palco com sua blusa xadrez e meias rosas, mostrando a língua ou especialmente beijando Adam enquanto cantava “King Charles”, entorpecendo a plateia com letras cativantes de essência particularmente sombria.

Dominic pisca para ele algumas vezes, rápido e falsamente ingênuo, como sua deturpada versão de “little girl” - pequena garota. Seria a droga de um alter-ego?

"Você é maluco, YUNGBLUD." Adam acusa, tentado a escorregar dali. Uma sensação irracionalmente enfadada e inquieta alojada no pé do estômago.

"Diga", Dominic pede.

"O que?... Você sabe - ", ele considera, balançando a cabeça, sentindo o sofá sob si, repentinamente duro. "Eu não acho que penso algo sobre você que qualquer um já não tenha dito".

"Então me surpreenda,". Adam se sente progressivamente frustrado em ser coagido, quase desgostoso. O pé de Dominic pairando sobre seu ventre, ele não gosta daquela ideia. Murmurando à contra-gosto o que lhe vem à mente para satisfazer o maior. Ele vira a cabeça.

"Um garoto de teatro fodido, interpretando algum papel maluco". Ele espera que aquilo o satisfaça, se não ferrar a amizade de ambos.

"Oh, isso foi cruel", Dominic simula, tocando falsamente o peito e se abaixando de volta à altura dos olhos do mais velho. "E…?", ele incentiva.

"E… só." Adam se endireita. Yungblud o fita como se realmente ainda esperasse por algo, o que não acontece. Os olhos de Dominic acinzentados e contemplativos, uma feição bonita para YUNGBLUD.

Adam se remexe sob a demorada consideração de Dominic, silenciosa e aberta. A pequena moeda dourada dançando entre eles suspensa no ar, seria uma surpresa não ver ambas correntes ao redor do pescoço de Dominic. Adam não nega que se sentiria estranhamente melhor se as mesmas interações fossem em público. Michael ainda estava dormindo?

Quando então Dom se debruça totalmente sobre si. O encaixe fácil de suas bocas, há mais curiosidade por parte de Dominic que a comum exigência e reivindicação de seus beijos roubados em shows, afogueado e difícil. Mas ali, o toque molhado, fácil e _problemático_. O guitarrista considera ser lambido de novo no rosto uma alternativa melhor, ou ter Yungblud abrindo as pernas para ele por mais desconcertante que tivesse sido em pleno show. Adam não entreabre os lábios como o amigo pede, brincando com seus dentes e seu lábio inferior com a língua. 

Enquanto segura o rosto de Adam com a canhota, a pequena tatuagem de coração no dedo médio e as unhas pintadas de preto, àquela altura já sentado sobre o estômago de Adam. O guitarrista permanece na mesma posição, não surpreso, mas tampouco confortável - no palco ele teve a desculpa de estar tocando a guitarra para permanecer passivo à direção do maior, suas mãos longe do outro, mas agora... Afinal, o que ele deveria fazer? Socar o amigo? Por algo que eles fizeram várias vezes - no palco? Droga, Dom. 

Adam apenas o fita; a face pálida e os olhos claros agora abertos, havia um brilho sujo que Adam não sabe nomear de imediato, Dominic estava se divertindo seja o que quer que ele estivesse vendo.

Eles não ensaiaram seus beijos antes dos shows, mas ainda assim… Quando se separam, Dom mantém os olhos azuis, fodidamente azuis e vívidos sobre ele, o sorriso se formando fácil.

"E agora?", ele brinca, as sobrancelhas expressivas. Idiota.

“Você é um bastardo, Harrison. Um filho da mãe bastardo”. 

“Isso soa melhor”, o vocalista aceita de bom-humor e se afasta em um pulo, para qualquer lugar que Adam prefere ignorar. Levemente corado. Ele espera que seja uma nova maldita música. "Parents" tinha seu dedo lá afinal. Adam não sabe exatamente o quê que há de estranho no que aconteceu, Dom fez aquilo antes, na frente de Mike, na frente de todos. 

Adam se joga de bruços no chão frio, sim, ele vai dormir ali. Ele merece isso.

**Author's Note:**

> M ichael  
> A dam  
> D ominic
> 
> =
> 
> MAD (louco)
> 
> Okay...
> 
> Demoroou, mas enfim postei essa bendita OS rs.   
> Espero que tenham curtido, um cadinho, huh? (*-*)
> 
> Fanfic hospedada desde 2019 em:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/wonder-boys-17681860  
> 
> 
> Wonder Boys - 2019 - Ack Ack ©


End file.
